Fame By Quotation
by writingxonxwalls
Summary: Series of drabbles based off quotes in the Famous Quotes challenge. DM/HG centric.
1. Albert Einstein

**Fame By Quotation**

For Famous Quote Challenge by writingxonxwalls

Drabble One – Albert Einstein

.

"Wait, what does that mean?"

Smiling on the outside but shaking her head in disbelief, Hermione couldn't really believe that she had such bad taste in dates. Hell, she had even taken this one inside of her Head's common. All she wanted was to have him leave and then she could get back to her book.

But, unfortunately, Hermione still had to deal with a confused Dean Thomas, "Never mind that, Dean." Faking a small stretch and a yawn, she added, "I'm actually very tired; do you mind if we end this date a little short?"

He smiled brightly, though, "Of course not, Hermione."

The whole walk to the door, she prayed that he wouldn't try to kiss her goodnight. That just wouldn't work well with her; she was not going to give a kiss to someone so intelligently competent.

The date had been so horrible, that she didn't even feel bad about closing the door in his face when he started to pucker-up.

"You know, _few people are capable of expressing with equanimity opinions differ from the prejudices of their social environment. Most people are even incapable for forming such an opinion._"

"Is that so, Draco," The Head Girl said very flippantly; she wasn't shocked that the Head Boy had listened in on the last part of her date. In fact, she was quite used to it now.

Laughing from his place at the top of his stairwell, he went back into his room, "You'll take up my offer for a date; you'll see. Patience is key."

Sighing, she walked up her stairwell that led back to her room, "Whatever you say, Draco, whatever you say.

.

**A/n.**

A new collection for my challenge the "Famous Quotes Challenge" on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge Forum. I'm planning on making this 15 chapters long (for the fifteen quotes I have listed that you can choose from). Hope you enjoy this, and maybe check out my challenge! (:

Oh, and ps, the speaker of the quote is in the title.

**Edit: December 24, 08**

I'm so sorry for the mess ups in this before I edited it; I accidentally uploaded the rough draft (which is very similar). It should be fixed now.


	2. George F Will

**Famous By Quotation**

For Famous Quote Challenge by writingxonxwalls

Drabble 2 – George F. Will

.

She looked over her glasses at him, "Really, you don't need to be so negative over the time."

He glanced at her from the tops of his text books, "You're crazy."

"No I'm not!" She insisted, "You shouldn't be so negative all the time!"

"If I wasn't a pessimist, I would believe that you liked me. And you wouldn't want that, now would you?" Her heart flip-flopped, and she wasn't sure the she liked it.

Getting up from his pile of homework, he crossed the room to her and got right in front of her face, "But, _the nice part about being a pessimist is that you are constantly either being proven right, or you're pleasantly surprised_."

Hermione Granger had crossed the final inch and kissed Draco Malfoy.

Nothing would ever be the same.

.

**A/n.**

Short, but effective I think (:

Thanks so much!: **., sinsrfun10, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, DCoD, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, Sharlmalfoy**

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	3. John Lennon

**Famous By Quotation**

For Famous Quote Challenge by writingxonxwalls

Drabble 3 – John Lennon

.

Hermione never did approve of the war.

On the outside, she sent out the tough-girl vibe, willing to take on whatever was thrown at her with ease, but on the inside, all she wanted was to be able to go home from Hogwarts without having to worry about protecting herself from her family. She didn't want the glory of being a hero or the fame that came along with the title of the Golden Trio. She just wanted to be a normal witch, going through normal problems with friends and boys. Hermione was pretty sure that pressure of defeating the Dark Lord didn't fit into either of those categories.

She was thinking of this as she looked at Draco Malfoy, who stood in the corner of the room with a couple others, there to put in their input, but mostly listening to what the more experienced people of the Order had to say. She was glad he was here. He could give input that no one else could. He was an ex-Death Eater.

"Why does it always have to be about fighting?" She blurted out in the middle of her friend's speech on their next plan of action. The rest of the people around the table and in the room looked at her curiously, and she knew she would have to continue, "Why do we always have you use violence?"

Harry Potter sighed, obviously very frustrated, at his best friend, "And what exactly to your propose we do, Hermione? We can't resolve this peacefully; we're protecting witches and wizards, we're not Peace Corps!"

Getting up as to exit the meeting that she no longer wanted a part of, Hermione Malfoy sighed, "I'm not sure what to do. But _I still believe that all you need is love_."

"Hermione," The Boy Who Lived calmed down a bit, "Just because you could change Draco and his family, doesn't mean we can change all the Death Eaters out there."

After a heartbreakingly silent moment, she looked at him somewhat expectantly, "Have you tried?"

.

**A/n.**

_Thanks so much to: _**Sharlmalfoy, Beautiful-Dreamer434, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, exlibris, SilverSerpent122, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, DCoD, Hermione'sBFF454, fallingstar93, Lilmissxx, iceskaterluvr**

A different take on the War issue. Not real romance-y, but, even though pride is one of the seven deadly sins, I am proud of this. (: Hope you guys like it…

**Up next: **"I often quote myself. I find it adds spice to the conversation." – George Bernard Shaw

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	4. George Bernard Shaw

**Famous By Quotation**

For Famous Quote Challenge by writingxonxwalls

Drabble 4 – George Bernard Shaw

.

It had been a very tense and upsetting dinner.

After Hermione and Draco's relationship had been publicized, Harry and Ron had demanded to have a chat with him (that was, of course, after their 'we want nothing to do with him' phase and much pleading from the last third of their trio). She refused, scared for Draco's life, but they ended up compromising on having a one giant dinner with all the boys and their girlfriends. She was still scared for Draco's life. Hermione had little faith that her best friends could act like the mature adults that they were at the age of twenty-one.

And, being the smartest witch of her year, she was right; dinner had been a downright disaster. In the beginning, there had been a very uneasy silence that had taken over the boys of the table. Cho, Lavender, and Hermione had desperately tried to fill the empty spaces with mindless chatter, but there was only so much one could do. But once they had gotten them to talk, they didn't seem able to stop. Harry made bad Slytherin jokes and Ron started quoting himself, as was their status quo. It took all the willpower Hermione possessed in her body not to bang her head on the table.

"So, _Ronald,_" Draco smirked at the stupidity in front of him, "Do you always quote yourself?"

The redhead mistakenly took it as a compliment and smirked, "Yes, _I often quote myself. I find it adds spice to the conversation_."

Lavender was trying to sink into her chair, and seeing the glint in her boyfriend's eyes, she didn't like where this was going.

"Really, how fascinating." Draco feigned interest.

Waiting for the bomb to explode, Hermione quickly finished up her salad. She thought that the boys would have known by now the effects of violence in public places.

And, right on schedule, Ron had figured out that Draco did, in fact, insult him, and lunged across the table at him. It wasn't long before Harry felt left out and joined in the fight.

The boys had found a special bonding in Quidditch in the end, but, needless to say, they had been kicked out of the restaurant and were told never to come back.

She never liked that place much, anyway.

.

**A/n.**

_Thanks so much to: _**O Wingless One, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, Horsewoman626, Sharlmalfoy, DCoD, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, fallingstar93, Hermone'sBFF454, riceeaterxD**

**Up next: **"Don't be afraid of death, so much as an inadequate life." – Bertolt Brecht

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	5. Bertolt Brecht

**Famous By Quotation**

For Famous Quote Challenge by writingxonxwalls

Drabble 5: Bertolt Brecht

.

She pulled the seven-year old close to her, "All of our friends fought very bravely. It would have been very exciting and adventurous of us, if we hadn't been so worried about the kiddies."

The pig-tailed blond giggled as Hermione's warm hands tickled the her sides. Once she had caught her breath again, the little girl started tracing patterns on her mum's stomach, "You mean like me and Dukie and Ace and the new baby?"

Hermione smiled, "Exactly. But remember, this was when it was just Duke and Ace. You weren't born yet."

"Oh, I remember now. But weren't you scared for Daddy, Mummy?" Amanda, who unmistakably took after her mother, inquired, "Weren't you scared for you?"

"No, an very, very wise person told all of us something that changed our lives."

Amanda's eyes shown with interest, "Really? Was he very nice, too?"

"Of course," Hermione laughed.

There was a pause in the conversation as Amanda Grace stopped to yawn; the bedtime story had served it's purpose.

"Will you tell this story to the new baby when it comes, Mummy?"

Getting up from her daughter's bed, she started to tuck Amanda in for the night, "Of course, but now it's time for you to sleep."

After wishing her only daughter a goodnight, Hermione quietly made her exit, only to be stopped at the door by her husband.

He pulled her into a hug, setting his head atop of hers, "_Don't be afraid of death, _Dumbledore had told us, Mrs. Malfoy; _don't be afraid of death, so much as an inadequate life_."

Hermione Jane Malfoy smiled, "I think we did pretty good, don't you?"

Draco laughed as he kissed her nose and rubbed the belly of his very pregnant wife, "Agreed."

.

**A/n.**

Thanks so much to: **maiebella black, keelhaulrose, callmecrazyovertwilight, Sharlmalfoy, DCoD, someonecool93, riceeaterxD, iceskaterluvr**

Amanda – Latin for "worthy of love", some of her language isn't grammatically correct; it's on purpose.

Duke – Latin for "leader", as a Malfoy he's sure to be one; Dukie – Amanda's nickname for him

Ace – Latin for "unity"

I know I didn't give a lot of background info, basically, how I set it up, is that the twins, Ace and Duke, were born before the war was over, and that the story that Hermione is telling is the story of the final battle. And just for kicks, when Amanda says "Oh, I remember now", I was just wondering, is it just in my family where when little kids say this, it's when they're trying to get out of a lecture? Anyway, sorry this wasn't up sooner, but I still don't have my laptop, but I thought you deserve an update :D

**Up next: **"My grandfather once told me there were two types of people: those who do work and those who take credit. He told me to try and be in the first group; there was much less competition." - Indira Gandhi

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	6. Indira Gandhi

**Famous By Quotation**

For Famous Quote Challenge by writingxonxwalls

Drabble 6: Indira Gandhi

.

Curious as to what was happening in Neville's herbology group, Hannah Abbot slowly made her way towards the group that seemed very far behind. As quiet as a church mouse, she slid down into the seat next to her crush; she had surprised him, and the blond quickly glanced over all his worksheet.

"Neville," She gushed, "You did all this work for them?"

The shy boy in question blushed, "Yeah, Draco and Hermione are just having an... _erm_ disagreement." He gave a small sigh, "Again."

Hannah looked, taking in the very passionate couple, to say the least, who were fighting like there was no tomorrow. If one didn't know they were a couple, he or she would've thought they hated each other. "That's really nice of you, Neville. I can't believe you would do all this work, though."

"_My grandfather once told me there were two types of people: those who do work and those who take credit. He told me to try and be in the first group; there was much less competition._"

Hannah giggled, while Neville, who had previously been too preoccupied as to impressing her, calmed down a bit. She seemed like a genuinely nice person; he didn't believe she would go out of the way to embarrass him.

With Draco and Hermione's argument acting like their romantic musical setting, one cute Hufflepuff and another shy Gryffindor talked for awhile more, as gave him the answers to the last remaining questions on the sheet.

That was until someone started to cry.

Draco, frantic to stop the tears, scooped his girlfriend into his arms, "Aw, Hermione, love, you know I didn't mean it. I love you."

As she sniffled away her tears, she managed to choke out, "Really? I love you too."

And as the couple hugged while the blond soothed the brunette and brought her back to a happy state, Hannah glanced at Neville with concern, "Does this happen often?"

"Well... they are a very bipolar couple."

.

**A/n.**

Thanks so much to:

Random with no real point and not a lot of Draco/Hermione action but some Neville/Hannah. I know that's really OOC for Draco and Hermione, but hey, I found it funny. (:

**Up next: **"I count him braver who overcomes his desires, then him who conquers his enemies; for the hardest victory, is the victory over self." - Aristotle

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	7. Aristotle

**Famous By Quotation**

For Famous Quote Challenge by writingxonxwalls

Drabble 7: Aristotle

.

Snape looked solemnly at his godson, "Now are you sure that this is what you want?"

The blond looked at him with hard gray eyes and unadulterated confidence, "I'm positive. I want nothing more than to work as a spy for the order."

"And what about her? She won't be safe if you were to be found out…"

If there was any emotion in his body, the teenager didn't show it, "Already taken care of. I made sure she wants nothing to do with me.

.

As the potions professor relayed the information given to him to the headmaster, the old man contemplated on the Malfoy heir and the most brilliant witch of her age's relationship. It had been against all odds, true, but entirely do-able.

In fact, Snape had such a supporter of their star-crossed life that to say he was frustrated with Draco would have been a little bit of an understatement, "Professor, you can't tell me you're just going to let him throw away the best thing that had ever happened to him!"

_"I count him braver who overcomes his desires, then him who conquers his enemies; for the hardest victory, is the victory over self." _

The black haired man was downright indignant, "Professor!-"

Slowly, he got up, making his way towards Phoenix, "He's doing what he thinks is best. You can't argue with his decisions, but hopefully she realizes that it's all for her."

.

Hermione Jane Granger pulled her coat closer to her body, trying to fight off the chill that was not unlike her ex-boyfriend's cold demeanor he had whenever she was around.

She would wait for him, though. She would. After this war, after this mess was over this brunette would find him again, because Hermione, being the smartest in her year, knew that he was lying.

After all, his eyes told her so.

.

**A/n.**

Thanks so much to: **Allie-wa, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, iceskaterluvr, DCoD, keelhaulrose, maiebella black, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, lacking a better name, .You, broadwaychick07, fallingstar93, Lilmissxx, riceeaterxD, Sharlmalfoy, LEMONSKY4, quik-wit, sick-atxxheart**

Very weak, especially since you guys have been waiting so long because I've had major writer's block on this quote. I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to use it, and this popped into my head, and I couldn't get rid of it, no matter how much I disliked it. So sorry if it's poorly written, and you didn't like it as much as the others- totally understandable.

And there was this whole thing about Draco's eyes that totally made sense in my head, but totally didn't on paper, but I'm really done trying to make this better- so I'm sorry ):

**Up next:** "If a man is proud of his wealth, he should not be praised until it is known how he employs it." – Socrates

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	8. Socrates

**Famous By Quotation**

For Famous Quote Challenge by writingxonxwalls

Drabble Eight – Socrates

.

"But you know you fancy me, still."

"So?"

"I'm devilishly handsome."

"Is that supposed to be a selling point, Draco?"

"I didn't mean it when I broke up with you."

"I have work to finish."

"Have I mentioned I'm extremely rich?"

The brunette sighed as she looked up from the multiple bills that were piled upon her desk, "Draco, I really don't have time for this. And, _if a man is proud of his wearlth, he should not be praised until it is known how he employs it_."

He wrinkled his nose, "You used to say that when we were going out. I hate that quote."

With a menacing glare, Hermione pointed him to the door, "Out!"

.

It was not a week later, did Ms. Granger receive hefty amounts of checks from an anonymous source to fund SPEW, who was in ever need of funding.

She would kiss him for all the help he's given the foundation, but she wasn't sure if she should forgive him just yet. Sometimes a small game of cat and mouse was too much fun for her to pass up.

Finally, Hermione Granger came to her decision: one dinner couldn't hurt.

.

**A/n.**

_Thanks so much to: _

**Up next: **"Of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most." – Mark Twain

Short, but after all it is a drabble (: The next one should be coming sooner than this one did.. .oh the things I could do with that quote !

Thanks so much too:**bas1014, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, DCoD, brown-girl13, desmc, fallingstar93, lacking a better name, LEMONSKY4, maiebella black, desmc, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, MadeNew, iceskaterluvr, TwIlIgHt-Lover24, riceeaterxD**

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	9. Mark Twain

**Famous By Quotation**

For Famous Quote Challenge by writingxonxwalls

Drabble 9 – Mark Twain

.

She wasn't exactly crying, per say, but to justify herself, the Malfoy matriarch was undergoing excruciating pain.

"_Life is pain, _Granger. _Anyone who says different is selling something_."

He received a glare that could kill from his wife, "Tell me again, why I married you ferret."

Not even having the decency to restrain from laughing at his very pregnant wife, whose body was currently getting ready to give birth to his second son, his fifth child, he chuckled, unfazed. He would've guessed that she would have been used to the pain by now; obviously the regal blond was way off mark.

And so the labor pains commenced, with one very irritable wife and one (seemingly) nonchalant husband. Sarcastic comments and yells could be heard from down the hallways of St. Mungo's.

.

Holding her newborn close, Hermione Granger Malfoy radiated her renewed mother look about herself, and she tapped his nose and softly rubbed his rosy cheek. Looking up at her husband, who seemed relieved that she had snapped out of the rampaging-Hermione phase of pregnancy, she smiled, "I think next time, we should have a girl."

It was so frank, so blasé, so blunt. But he didn't mind, "Anything for you." He replied, as visitor, a friend of the family, an Italian, looked upon Draco Lucius Malfoy with an awestruck face.

Determined to pull this crazy father of five back into reality, Blaise Zabini moved slowly till he was behind him, Hermione unaware as she continued to coo at her newborn, "Drake, are you crazy? You want to go through this **again**?"

Draco gave his best mate a solemn look, "_Of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most._"

.

**A/n.**

_Thanks so much to: _**lacking a better name, LEMONSKY4, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, iceskaterluvr, PoisonedAngelous, riceeaterxD, MadeNew, fallingstar93, desmc, DCoD, TwIlIgHt-Lover24, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, YIsTheRumAlwaysGone**

"Life is pain. Anyone who says different is selling something." _This is a quote that was inserted for another challenge of mine, The Princess Bride Challenge by violent-phenoix-rose. Hope it's liked! _

**Up next: **"Beauty: the power by which a woman charms a lover and terrifies a husband." – Ambrose Bierce

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	10. Ambrose Bierce

**Famous By Quotation**

For Famous Quote Challenge by writingxonxwalls

Drabble 10 – Ambrose Bierce

.

Draco Malfoy gritted his teeth as his girlfriend shot hi m a pointed smirk from across the room. From there, she proceeded to egg on his anger even further; delicately curling a piece of hair around her finger, Hermione Granger leaned into her housemate, Dean, giggling at something he said.

So he might have said the wrong thing, you couldn't blame him for being human, Draco tried to reason with himself as he watched her taunt him. It was like she was testing him, and seeing how long it would take before he snapped.

"Just think of what she'll do once you propose," Blaise laughed nudging his jealous-as-hell best mate in the side.

His glare could kill, "Don't remind me."

Knowingly, the Italian chuckled, "_Beauty: the power by which a woman charms a lover and terrifies a husband_."

Draco groaned.

.

**A/n.**

_Thanks so much to: _**lacking a better name, LEMONSKY4, midnight-mystic-dragon, maiebella black, MustLuvTwilight, Jazii26, DCoD, TwILIgHt-LoVeR24, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, MadeNew, Random Inspired, not-so-average-07, xXDramione-luvXx**

Short, sweet, but to the point I like to think of this one.. since when did I start making Blaise the wise one in this group? What happened to the pervert we have come to know and love?!

**Up next: **"At the touch of love, everyone becomes a poet." – Plato

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	11. Plato

**Famous By Quotation**

For Famous Quote Challenge by writingxonxwalls

Drabble 11 – Plato

.

She had always thought that the Gryffindor common was more home-y, more warm and welcoming when compared to the cold stone walls and expensive looking leather couches that the Slytherins possessed. The only thing slightly comforting about the room was the rich green banners that held the Slytherin snake on it; it was always nice to know that even the students who were classified as "none-for-all and everything for myself" still had a sense of fierce loyalty and nationalism, of sorts, for the other classmates in their house.

But Hermione had found that the emerald clad students were more prone to being more dramatic, as they wanted the attention on themselves. While sitting with Draco in the common she had seen girls try to out-do each other to get her to help them with their homework. She had watched as boys chased after girls, going to extreme lengths to get them to notice. It was all too crazy, if you asked her.

Her favorite encounter, by far, was when Blaise Zabini, the perverted best mate of her boyfriend, had taken a fancy to _her_ best mate, Ginny Weasley. He had made a total 180 from his usual self, transforming from the perverted player to the, well, perverted player who chased after Ginny, desperately trying to impress her.

He had tried giving her subtle hints, which evolved to not so subtle hints. At one point, Draco had to charm him to the common's couch as Hermione tried to reason with him in that, even though he flirted with Ginny, Blaise was, in fact, not allowed to punch Harry Potter as much as he wanted and would have to apologize. No apology was given.

She had instructed him to try using words instead of his strength to try and win the feisty redhead over. Skeptical at first (in which Draco didn't help at all, Blaise had noted, as all he did was laugh at his girlfriend's lame attempt to change his best mate into a Romeo), Blaise wasn't quite sure that he would be able to learn how to talk to a girl, much less Ginny, with kind, complimentary phrases.

The Gryffindor Princess still held her hope.

After two grueling years of coaching Blaise on every little detail of his relationship with Ginny, from when it started to this moment, Draco hugged his fiancé on a little over two months, as they watched from afar the Italian, now nineteen, proposing with as much verbal poise and grace as a girl from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

"Who would've thought he could learn?" The blonde chided.

Hermione smiled, pleased with the final outcome, "_At the touch of love, everyone becomes a poet._"

.

**A/n.**

Oh how I love Blaise Zabini..

_Thanks so much to: _**TheOneAndOnliiBethii, lacking a better name, burnin4Christ, maiebella black, xXDramione-luvXx, DCoD, TwILIgHt-LoVeR24, quik-wit, LEMONSKY4**

**Up next: **"Don't find fault. Find a remedy." – Henry Ford

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	12. Henry Ford

**Famous By Quotation**

For Famous Quote Challenge by writingxonxwalls

Drabble 12 – Henry Ford

.

He never actually thought he would take Snape's advice to heart. In one of his many lectures on how to fix a messed up potion, he never thought that those syllables strung together by a man with greasy black hair would actually make coherent sense in the real world, much less be the relationship advice that would change his life forever.

If anything, they were a very angry couple, always fighting and arguing. Usually, he was always the first one to apologize, even though it killed him to admit he was wrong.

She was very scary when she was angry, however. Her wild brown curls would shake angrily around her face, which sported a menacing glare. Sometimes she would get physical and throw things at him or hit his chest with closed fists.

In his mind, the only thing scarier than her upset was the fact that he knew he was losing her. Slowly but surely, they're entire relationship was becoming more of an act. They could be described in a typical cycle. They would find themselves in a fight, they would make up a couple days later, and then for a week or so, they would be in a contently boring couple, only really going through the motions.

He missed the spontaneous dates that he would surprise her with or the occasional late night study date that they had (in which he recalled the never actually did much besides snogging).

Draco was determined to change this relationship around. He fought his family, her friends, his friends, and the society's rules to be able to be with her; there was no way he was going to let her go.

Next time he found themselves in a fight, he was sure he would follow this advice from his head of his house: _don't find fault. Find a remedy._

.

**A/n.**

_Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to review/favorite/alert this collection! It means a lot (: _

I just realized that I hadn't updated this in forever… I'm so sorry! Anyway, this is the only way I really saw this quote. I'm somewhat pleased with it (:

**Up next: **"Never interrupt your enemy while he's making a mistake." – Napoleon Bonaparte

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	13. Napoleon Bonaparte

**Famous By Quotation**

For Famous Quote Challenge by writingxonxwalls

Drabble 13 – Napoleon Bonaparte

.

Sitting with her boyfriend on the couch, Hermione was positive of three things. The first was that they had gotten over their differences and Draco Malfoy and she were now boyfriend and girlfriend. The second, that she was extremely happy to hear that her closest friends were willing to give Draco a shot if she was. And finally, Hermione Granger was absolutely positive that her friend Ronald Weasley had gone completely nutter.

He had made a poster of all the things they could and could not do on dates. He had gone into vigorous detail about where they could go, how long they could be out before he and Harry went looking, and what was appropriate attire for a date.

As he was finishing up his speech on a lecture on broom safety, she leaned over to Draco and whispered, "I'm surprised he didn't say anything about snogging."

He smirked, "Sh, I don't think he plans to. And if I've learned anything from you're two friends it's _never interrupt an enemy when he's making a mistake._"

.

**A/n.**

_Thanks so much to all the reviewers! It means the world to me! _

Kinda on the shorter side, but oh well. And there's only two more of these two for a grand total of fifteen. I'm just finishing things up all over the place (: And new Sixteen Candles chapter off to the beta! So keep your eyes out for that.

**Up next: **"A witty saying proves nothing." - Voltaire

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	14. Voltaire

**Famous By Quotation**

For Famous Quote Challenge by writingxonxwalls

Drabble 14 – Voltaire

.

"I'm better suited for her."

"That I highly doubt."

"Well look at you, Mr. I'm-So-Much-Better-Than-Thou!"

"Thee. I'm so much better that thee."

Dean glared at his opponent in their verbal match, "Well aren't you so _smart._"

He raised one perfect, blonde eyebrow, "You obviously were put into Gryffindor for your courage, not intelligence."

The Gryffindor was downright indignant; he roared, "Why do you say that, **snake**!?"

"Look where you are," He responded calmly, "You're at the entrance of the Slytherin common, arguing with their proclaimed Prince, and you show no sign of fear. Yet, you make me curious about how you know to string words together to make sentences."

Dean almost blew his top, "I am too intelligent!"

"Do a mate a favor: stop being a crazy bastard, call it a day, and head back to your tower."

"I know you are but what am I?" Dean was sure he had gotten him this time; that was the oldest line in the book.

Draco Malfoy gave that sad excuse for a Gryffindor a wary look, "_A witty saying proves nothing._"

"So I am witty!"

"I was being generous with my usage of the word. Now, I'm going to obliviate you, and I'm going to spare you the memory of ever coming down here."

After waking up the next morning, the coldness of the dungeon floor numbing his body, Dean was confused as to why he was down there. The bottle of Firewhisky he clutched in his hand, he took as the answer.

Unfortunately, Dean never got the message that was stuffed into the bottle, as he left it on the floor of the dungeons, wanting to avoid getting into trouble. It read: "By the way, she's mine you crazy bastard. - DM".

.

**A/n.**

_Thanks so much to all the reviewers! It means the world to me! _

**1 more… **

Popped into my head, and just wouldn't leave (:

**And finally: **"Suspicion always haunts the guilty mind." - William Shakespeare

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	15. William Shakespeare

**Famous By Quotation**

For Famous Quote Challenge by writingxonxwalls

Drabble 15 – William Shakespeare

.

He practically growled from his, "Look at him, all over her."

Blaise chuckled, "Really, Draco? He's giving her a side hug."

"Potter's going to get it."

"Whatever you say, mate," The Italian turned back to his chicken and mashed potatoes, "It's not like they're doing anything together."

"Oh, they're definitely doing something together. They're snogging behind my back in the safety of their common… _something. _I just need to find out what." Draco Malfoy paid little attention to his food. How could he possibly eat while his girlfriend was being felt up by her bastard of a best friend?!

"_Suspicion always haunts the guilty mind._"

"Stop talking."

"But of course you remember our Firewhisky party last weekend-"

"I said stop talking."

"That's what I thought."

.

He took about another week of torturing himself, accusing every single action she made, every "I'm going to the library" or "I think I'm just going to retire for the night". It took him every nerve in his body not to lock her up away in his room so he could know where she was at all times.

Blaise had convinced him that that seemed absolutely ancient and caveman-like. And if anything, Draco Malfoy was not a Neanderthal.

As he walked her back to her common, he blurted, "Daphne kissed me two weekends ago."

She raised an eyebrow, "I know. Blaise told me."

"I wanted to tell you myself," It suddenly seemed quite hard to swallow for Draco, and her nonchalant look scared him, "But I needed a lot of time to work up to courage."

"Is that why you've been strange all week? Blaise told me you were jealous of Harry, even though we're _just friends_."

"Really? Blaise told you that, did he?" Draco muttered under his breath. "It doesn't matter; I just wanted to say I was sorry that the kiss ever happened. I was smashed, and you left early, and she just threw herself on me, and it lasted a second I swear-"

Hermione giggled, "I have reduced the infamous Draco Malfoy to having a case of word vomit? Don't I feel accomplished." She kissed him on the cheek before giving her password to the portrait, "You're forgiven. Thanks for telling me."

Draco watched her go. He smiled at the thought of having her back, no worries this time. The next thing on his agenda: how to kill Blaise and his big mouth, but be able to escape Azkaban.

But he was grinning like a fool all the way back to the dungeons.

.

**A/n.**

Thank you so much for everyone who has taken interest in this collection. It means the world to me that I can write just for the fun of it, and have people enjoy it. I'm writing the same thing in my other collection I'm ending because, well, I really mean it (: Hope to hear from everyone real soon- Brittany.

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _

.

**New collection up now! Hope to see you all over there. **

**Hogwarts Is Still a High School**

**New York Quote Challenge Response**

**Summary: **Even when the characters we know and love have magic and can save the world, high school kids still say and do some pretty crazy stuff. New York Quotes Challenge, drabble collection, DM/HG main with other minor parings.

**Excerpt: **

Draco sighed as he flung his arm around her shoulders, "Now Hermione, I think you're blowing this a little out of proportion. It wasn't that big of a deal."

She was embarrassed to even be seen with her boyfriend, Slytherin Prince or not, "Draco, I have never seen someone as smashed as you were last night, and I can't believe you would do that…"

"Now, love, _I wasn't __**that**__ drunk_."

"_You_ peed on Professor McGonagall's chair in the Great Hall!"


End file.
